1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to collector boxes and particularly to such boxes having self-contained but extendable support arms that may be manipulated to suspend the collector box at the edge of a table or other horizontal surface so that material may be swept into the collector box.
2. Prior Art:
Collector boxes for attachment to tables are well-known. But convenience for attaching and detaching them is not usually featured. Furthermore, the attachment media are usually not a permanent part of the collector box and are not capable of being retracted to within the box. Typical examples of collector boxes are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,794,280, 3,162,414, 1,020,581, 2,637,918, and 949,662.